Training To Like You
by Twinkie216
Summary: Training can be fun, but is it fun with the 'pretty face' of Itachi Uchiha? One shot. Young Itachi.


_Okay so this is for my friend, _**MangekyoMarie**_. Even so, I would love to see what comments you have. You can find that place to put your comments in the box below the story. When you get done commenting you should probably click the submit button cuz if not, I won't be able to see what comments you have, and that's no good. I want to know what you think of this one-shot that I might later build off into a two-shot. :)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

I glanced back to the number one kid in our class. He was smart but with the way he acted he seemed like another pretty face. Nothing special about him, so why did all of the girls throw themselves at him. It is ridiculous. He noticed my glance and looked back at me, keeping his stoic face. The same face he made all day until he saw his little brother. It was quite cute, really. I smiled slightly at him and looked back to the sensei. He was far more important.

"So we only have five minutes left, I would like the take the time to do some practice tests. I will pair you off and you are going to spar with each other." He said simply from his spot on the podium thing. I smirked a bit. I didn't care as long as I didn't get a girl.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl, Kari lean to the side a little to talk to her friend, Nekome, that was right next to me. She whispered, "Everyone wants Itachi, but her. She thinks she is so powerful, because she gets better grades than us." Her friend nodded and gave me a sour look.

I leaned in and nudged the girl next to me lightly. "I can hear you. If you want to talk behind my back be quieter." I whispered to her, trying not to make her look like an idiot, at least I was being nice.

She scowled and shot up out of her seat, "You eavesdropper!" She yelled pointing a finger at me. I looked at her pointed finger, my eye twitching slightly, and leaned back in my chair, my arms crossed. I closed my eyes. The whole class was looking now.

"It's not eavesdropping. You just spoke to loud." I said calmly, like I didn't care, mostly because I don't. The class scoffed and snicker at her and some started laughing, other just chuckled to themselves.

"Alright, alright! Settle down!" The teacher yelled, making everyone return to their seats and look at him. "Okay so the first couple is: Nekome, and Kari." Both girls squealed and I didn't listen until I heard my name get called, and some girls growled a little. Great... "And the last couple is: Itachi and Aka." The sensei concluded, shuffling his papers and walking to the door, a lot of grumbling kids following his out of the doors, I was one of them. That earned glares from most of the girls in the class, no I take that back, all of the girls in the class, besides me. Itachi calmly walked beside me, looking down a little. Yes he is taller than me. I rolled my eyes.

We were soon in the school's training ground and everyone was scattered all over with their partner.

Itachi looked at me, just standing there, his eyes sharp, but his Sharingan was not on. "Use your Sharingan." I said calmly, also getting ready.

"Why? I don't think I will need it." He said huskily, shrugging a little.

"I am not weaker than you." I growled, ignoring his tone.

"I never said you were weak, I just said I don't need it." I sighed.

"Hmm," I popped my knuckles and crouched a little. Itachi took his position as well, eyeing me expectantly.

I whirled out a kunai and threw it at him, he defected it at the last nano second with his own, he threw my kunai back and I jumped up, narrowly missing the ninja star Itachi had thrown at my head. I sighed mentally and grabbed a kunai, flung it at his head then threw another, and another, one after the other. He dodged the fist and caught the second one then used the second one to deflect the third. I scowled, hearing the voices of squealing girls, cheering on Itachi. My eye twitched at the last one, "Itachi we know you can beat the annoying drunk." I stopped paying attention to the girls that seemed not to care about their fight and only payed attention to mine. I would talk to that girl later, to get her facts right. Just to make her shut up I threw the kunai at her and let it embed itself in the tree next to her head, lets just say she needed new pants. I turned back to the fight.

"Come on Itachi, turn on your Sharingan, show me what you can do." I said smugly. He narrowed his eyes, but let his Sharingan whirl to life. I smirked, and threw another kunai. He dodged way before the thing got to him and threw his own, one at my legs another at my neck, I jumped up dodged them easily . He then appeared right in front of me, his eyes right at mine, but I blinked. As soon as I did, Itachi's fist rammed into my gut. I flinched as I skidded back a little. He then tried to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and tried to kick him in his face, but he blocked it with his hand.

"What can't fight back?" Itachi chided, smirking. Then everything and everyone was gone, in its place was darkness, a source of unknown light shone down on me. It took me three seconds to realize this was a genjustu, but it was three seconds to long. Itachi appeared in front of me and before I knew it the scene had changed. I was sitting on a floor mat the room was small and a table was in the middle of the room, in front of me, the walls were a light blue and burnt black. I whimpered, knowing this place all to well. I licked my lips and looked around. Everything was the same. I shivered a little, something wasn't right about this. Even though it looked the same it didn't feel the same.

"Scared?" A voice asked from behind. I whipped around, but no one was there.

'What?' I asked myself mentally, blinking a bit and looking around.

"Well, is that a yes or no?" The voice asked again. I knew that voice... from somewhere. I sighed, and licked my lips again.

"Sure, mind games aren't my thing. Come out and face me. Or are you a coward?" I asked skeptically, eyeing the room around me. Everything was just how I remember it. Itachi walked through the open door. When did it open? "Where are we?" I asked, eyeing him., even though I knew this place. He looked the same, but his Sharingan was whirling around every few seconds.

He smiled lightly, "Inside your head." He said simply. "If I had gone to my world then I would have no choice but to kill you over and over again." He shrugged. "It was safer to go into you mind." I puckered my lips.

"I don't trust you. What are you going to do?" He shrugged.

"Nothing. You have to see me until the jutsu is stopped." He said slowly, thinking over it.

"Why don't you just let me out?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him and taking a seat in the other corner of the room. I felt awkward being in here with Itachi. I would prefer anyone but him.

"Because I already left with the rest of the class." He said with a sigh. I grunted, a scoff and looked down, ticked off.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked gritted teeth.

"I have to pick up my little brother." He said simply, leaning again the wall next to me.

"Go away." I ordered quietly.

"Hn." He replied, not moving. "What is this place?" He asked, probably trying to make small talk.

"None of your business. Now get out." I said through gritted teeth, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Hn." He disappeared from the room and I sighed in relief. I don't like people in my home. Yes this is my home, the place my mom comes home and drinks away her soul. That makes it worse. "So how are you feeling?" His voice asked from behind me, even though I was backed up against the wall. My eyes widened, and I was suddenly pulled out of my room, through the wall, and out into a bright, bright place. I snapped my eyes shut and flinched at the feeling of hands touching my shoulders.

After a moment I slowly peeled my blue eyes opened a stared into the onyx eyes of Itachi Uchiha. I scowled a little as he took a strand of my blonde hair. I slapped his hand away. He was kneeling over me looking into my eyes and around my face a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked rudely, pushing him away. He sat on his knees, and continued to eye me as I sat up and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Umm, nothing really." I said cautiously, raising my eyebrow. He hummed and got up. He looked at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing him as well. He turned and left.

When he was gone I sighed and shook my head a little saying to my self, "Hmm, and I was just starting to like you. You ruined that hope." I lied down and looked to the sky, a confused thought going through my head. 'What the hell was that about?'


End file.
